


An Arrow Straight To The Heart

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: One Shot, Siblings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Short One Shot: Anna tries to keep her promise that she made to her long distant sisters, and with the help of Corrin she may just be able to accomplish that promise and dream.





	An Arrow Straight To The Heart

For a kingdom filled with such a dark atmosphere, the land of Nohr always went all out for the Valentine’s Day celebration. People from all around the kingdom, and even Hoshido came to celebrate the day at the center of passionate festivity.

However, there was a certain red head that had to make sure this was the perfect day, not just to make some coin, but to make sure that she kept a promise to an old friend. As the kingdom became filled with decorations and lights that lit up even the darkest parts of the land.

Anna made her way to the grand castle of Nohr, in hopes of getting her wish granted to host the biggest party she could for the holiday. When she was met with the youngest sibling of Nohr, Anna was sure she was almost guaranteed success immediately. However, Xander and Leo were not easy to convince in lending her an entire ballroom for all to visit at the same time.

“Lord Xander, if you could just grant me this request, I’m sure it would be a way for all to come together and enjoy the holiday.” Anna pleaded with the king of Nohr, but he wasn’t being suaded very easily.

Then, a door opened to the hero that would save her from this awkward moment. Corrin walked into the throne room and he had a confused look on why one of his former comrades was here in Nohr of all places.

“Anna, what are you doing here? Surely you aren’t here for just a visit? Corrin had a bright smile on his face, one that was a weakness to all.

She explained the situation to the king of Valla, and Corrin immediately tuned into his master manipulation mode.

He gave puppy dog eyes to his two older brothers, and they began to fall victim to his persuasive begging eyes. Xander ends up giving in, and puts Corrin in charge with Anna to set up the event.

Anna had such grand ideas for the event, and when she saw how large the ballroom was, she had everything planned out. With the help of the staff and friends of Corrin, they were able to set up the ballroom for the evening, while in the meantime Elise and Camilla invited everyone to this event.

“Anna, what made you want to host this sort of event, I’d never thought you of all people would be interested in having a party, especially on valentine’s day.” Corrin said while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

She was met with nostalgic memories of her family telling her to always try and make others happy, and this idea of hers was something she had planned since she was a child, and what made it so much more unique was that she was the only one of her sisters to accomplish this dream.

“No reason, it’s just always been something I wish I could do, but it will also serve as a purpose to get some funds, after all, I have to charge for admission.” Corrin gave her a small playful glare and waited for the truth. “At a very low price might I add.”

They both shared a fit of laughter, and when it came time for the party to start they both went to go dress in appropriate attire. Anna put on a dress she was saving money for, a sparkly scarlet dress that shined even in the dark with the rubies that were mixed with the fabric.

When Anna arrived to the ballroom, the place was packed from people all over. Glasses and trays of food in hand as people connected with one another for this special occasion. Lovers and friends celebrated this day of love with dancing and taking commemorative photos with the latest invention of the capture tome.

Corrin spotted Anna from the entryway and ran over to her. They both gave compliments to one another and she was overwhelmed with the positive atmosphere that the room held. Corrin asked her for a dance, so they made her way to the ballroom floor. Corrin led them into a partner dance, with the occasional twirls and steps that followed a common dance.

“You know, I’ve never seen the people in Nohr so happy before, it always seems like they are always busy and too serious to ever really take the time to have some fun.” Corrin had a soft smile to his face, and Anna was happy to have helped grant him that.

“Well, I know what it feels like to be alone on this holiday, and I couldn’t help but want to bring some form of joy to others, so I couldn’t forgive myself if I didn’t at least try and take the opportunity to have this happen.”

Loud music than started to play, people joined in with cheers and dancing, and suddenly the room was transformed into an orchestrated symphony followed by the syncing of steps and twirls of partners in dance.

Anna took a break from dancing and stopped at the confection table for some food, and was planning on trying all the different types of chocolates there were to try. As she was eating, she noticed the warm smiles that were filling the faces of the Nohrian royals.

Xander of all had the brightest smile as he danced with his youngest sister, Elise standing on the tops of his shoes as they spun and danced with the ease of being connected by a bond of blood and love. Leo and Camilla danced, but Camilla couldn’t help but take the lead as Leo was much more submissive as a dancer and partner. They all has such bright smiles, and that reminded Anna of all the times she’s given to others.

The night progressed and still there were so many people sharing love and dances with one another. Anna felt sort of lonely, not truly having any family or close connection with anyone at the party. And though she knew she had friends here, it was hard for her to feel that she was important as the room was filled to the brim.

However, Felicia appeared after giving out drinks to people attending the party. In her hands was an envelope with Anna’s name written in her own handwriting. The maid handed it to her, and Anna was worried to open an envelope from someone who had the same style of handwriting as her.

“Someone in a cloak said to give this to you, I couldn’t find out who they are, but they said they were a loved one, so I assumed it was safe to give this to you.” Anna tore open the envelope and pulled out a handmade card filled with hearts and quotes of love and family.

Inside the card read:

Dear Sister,

We all wish you the most wonderful days ever, we hope that wherever you are you are making your dreams come true and that you are finding happiness. Your sisters are there with you in spirit, and don’t ever forget that we are never alone with the connection we have with one another. Happy Valentine’s Day dear sister, we love you with all our heart.

Inside the card was a picture of so many different versions of herself, all sisters that she knew quite well but could never see. Each of them making a heart shape with their hands while smiling and making loving smiles in the picture.

Suddenly, Anna didn’t feel alone anymore. In fact, she was filled with so much love that she wasn’t able to contain it. Tears freely flowed from her eyes and she held the picture close to her chest, feeling her heartbeat at an uncontrollable rate. The smile on her face was one she had never wore before, and this day helped her to realize how much she was loved.

“Always connected, no matter the distance or lengths we are away from each other.” Anna repeated a quote her and her sisters always made whenever they bid farewell from one another.


End file.
